The invention relates to a radial piston pump for high-pressure fuel supply in fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, in particular in a fuel injection system, having a drive shaft. The pump piston is supported in a pump housing and embodied eccentrically or has a plurality of camlike protuberances in the circumferential direction. Preferably a plurality of pistons are disposed radially with respect to the drive shaft in a given cylinder chamber, which upon rotation of the drive shaft the pistons are movable radially back and forth in the cylinder chamber. Each of the face ends remote from the drive shaft define a suction or compressor chamber, and have check valves on the intake side and the high-pressure side.
A radial piston pump of this type is sold by Applicant under the brand name CP1. In such a previously known pump, the mounting forces are initiated via a plurality of components braced against one another. For sealing, a number of elastomer sealing elements are used.